


Early Mornings

by smilingoceanlover



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mulder & Scully are getting it on, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingoceanlover/pseuds/smilingoceanlover
Summary: One of the best things about Mulder having a key to Scully's apartment is that he can let himself in to wake her up...





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr prompt and couldn't stop thinking about it, so here we go! Anon requested: “Mulder kisses Scully’s clit through her underwear.”  
> Cause Mulder takes care of his G-woman, y'all!

Scully would never forget the first morning it happened, just a few weeks after they had started sleeping together.   He had entered her apartment soundlessly, stealing into her bedroom in silence.  She woke to his kiss against her clit, through her underwear.  Then she felt his hands, the right gently pushing her left leg away; the left reaching for her hand at her waist, interlacing his fingers with hers.

 

It was one of Mulder’s long held fantasies, to wake her like this.  To steal her breathlessly away from sleep with his mouth.  And today was the day.  But first, his five mile run.   He found his breath when he hit the pace for a 7 minute mile.  Then it was to the gym up the street from his apartment.  His back, his shoulders, his arms -- they needed to burn too.   He took a shower, shaved, and got dressed.  And then, instead of heading to the office, he drove to Georgetown.  It was nearly 6:30am.  He knew her alarm would not go off until 7.

 

It was still dark, so all she could see was his shadow, kneeling beside her bed, his head bowed between her legs.  His mouth pulled away a millimeter then, just far enough to exhale a long, slow, hot breath onto the place his lips had been, drawing a low moan from her throat.  Her hand tightened in his, and he lowered his mouth to kiss her again, but with more pressure this time, his lips moving against her tenderly.  He felt her pelvis angle upward toward him, and he hummed against her, gratified by her response.

 

“Good morning, Scully,” he whispered.  “Go back to sleep.”

 

Her voice was lower and hoarse from sleep, “That’s not going to happen, Mulder, and you know it.”

 

He grinned to himself as he kissed her again.  He opened his mouth to allow his tongue to continue the work his lips had started, teasing her.  He was calm, patient, focused, and hydrated, thanks to his morning routine.  He allowed his saliva to gather, to drip down his tongue, saturating a circle in the thin material between them.  He couldn’t see what color her panties were in the dark, but he felt their softness.  Satin?  Silk?  Whatever it was, the feel of the cloth was grainy against his tongue as it absorbed more moisture.  The wet texture a stark contrast to the velvety softness of what lay beneath.  Mulder felt her hips start to rock, pushing against his lips and tongue.  He moved his hand from her thigh and onto her lower stomach, splaying his fingers wide.   He applied gentle pressure, holding her hips in place. 

 

“I’ve got you, Scully,” he whispered.

 

He then reapplied himself with purpose.  His tongue became more forceful, tracing tight, tiny circles, as he felt the tip of her clit become more prominent and firm against his bottom lip.  He listened to her breaths shorten.  “Mulder,” she moaned, “Come on.”

 

“Oh, I plan on it, Scully,” he grinned against her.  “But you get to come first.”

 

He flattened his tongue and licked her against the material, starting right below the swelling nub, then directly over, and finally sweeping firmly upwards, pulling the hood up and away.  This allowed him to catch the exposed bud between his lips, sucking it in, encasing it now in material.  “Oh my God,” gasped Scully, burying both of her hands in his hair and pulling his head harder against her.  Mulder enjoyed the fact that he could tongue her more roughly, the texture of her underwear stimulating her with an additional layer of sensation.  Scully was panting now, prevented from thrusting against his face as his forearm was still braced securely over her pelvis.   The smell of her arousal permeated the air, her own fluids soaking through to his chin.

 

“Mulder, please,” she gasped again, “please, I can’t take it.  Please, I need to feel your mouth on me, Mulder…”

 

In seconds, he had pulled her underwear down and off her legs, and pulled her knees over his shoulders.  He leaned forward, breathing her in deeply.  “Fuck, Scully, I still can’t believe you let me do this.”  His thumbs and index fingers glanced lightly across her labia before gently spreading her lips apart.  He licked, lapped, sucked, and laved, deliberately matching his rhythm to that of her thrusts against his face.  He could tell that she was close, and he hadn’t even penetrated her yet. 

 

“Mulder, I swear to God…” she panted.

 

He grinned again, and looked up into her eyes, glinting from the faint light that was beginning to peek through the curtains covering her bedroom window.  She watched as he brought his middle finger to his mouth, sucking on it, then his index finger.   She was panting, her whole body thrumming with anticipation and need.   She closed her eyes as he lowered his head again.  It was sensory overload as she felt his tongue glide along her opening and then up to her clit again, followed by the feeling of first one finger sliding inside, joined in seconds by another.   He hummed against her, his fingers confident as he stroked her steadily, hitting her g-spot with the amount of pressure he had learned would trigger her release. 

 

“Mulder!” she cried, and she was coming, her exquisite spasms around his fingers, dripping wet, as he worked to prolong her orgasm.   When she sighed, he withdrew his hand, reluctantly pulling his mouth away, knowing that she was too sensitive now.   

 

He climbed up onto the bed beside her, as she was still catching her breath.  He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ears softly. “Hey,” he smiled. 

 

Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling softly.  “Agent Mulder.”

 

“Agent Scully.”

 

Her eyes still closed, she responded, “As an FBI agent, you should know that I’m armed.  And my weapon is loaded and on my nightstand.”

 

“Thank you for not shooting me.  Again.”

 

“Will there be any future instances of breaking and entering while I’m sound asleep, Agent?”

 

“I think… you should definitely keep the safety on.” 


End file.
